dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vehicles
Steel vs. Street Sprinter? So the DA Vehicle List calls this vehicle the Steel Sprinter, as does Brickset.com. However, Lego.com's official DA Website calls it the "Street Sprinter." Is Brickset wrong, or is Lego.com? TC01 10:51, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, to answer this question, I looked at my resources. In the LEGO S@H Catalogues, I notice that the Summer 2005 issue labels it the "Steel Sprinter", but the November 2005 issue refers to it as a "Street Sprinter". So, opening my BrickMaster Magaines, I found that the July/August 2005 issue calls it the "Steel Sprinter", but the September/October issue calls it the "Street Sprinter". The set's box is labeled "Street Sprinter". :So, I think that either name works. Curse LEGO for being incosistent... but in the RPG, it's been referred to by "Steel Sprinter" many times more often than "Street Sprinter", so I think on this Wiki we'll go with the former name, and include a note about the latter name. PeabodySam 18:51, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Divide up? I don't know if we have enough info, but should we divide up this article into five vehicle articles and drop them all into the category of the same name? Or should the info be added to this article, and it renamed "Dino Attack Team Vehicles", and added to that category? I mean, if we have enough information for the "ODV" page, which was featured in one "story arc", I would think we have enough for five vehicles seen throughout the entire RPG... TC01 00:45, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that seems like a good idea now... -KF- 20:06, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::I was actually considering that we make seperate articles for the five Dino Attack Vehicles, and instead of deleting this page, we transfer it into a complete list of vehicles seen in the Dino Attack RPG. Since there aren't nearly as many vehicles as there are Dino Attack Agents, this page should hopefuly be... smaller than the List of Dino Attack Agents page. ::For example, we divide the page up by categories (i.e. "Evil Ogel"), then list the RPG-appearing vehicles in each category (i.e. "Snow Crawler), and write what the vehicle is (i.e. "A Snow Crawler is an insectoid vehicle used by Ice Drones to spread Evil Orbs, particularly in icy terrain.") followed by its role in the RPG (i.e. "Two Snow Crawlers saved a group of Dino Attack Agents from a Mutant Lizard attack on Ogel's Island."). ::Does that sound good? Or would it have the same problems as the List of Dino Attack Agents page? :::Sounds good. So it can be renamed to "List of DA RPG Vehicles", and then linked into the vehicles category. TC01 22:30, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I've just created small articles that need a lot more material for each of the five vehicles, and linked this to Category:Vehicles. TC01 18:16, 25 July 2009 (UTC) UlTech Dropship I'm wondering if I should list the Reclaimer on this page, or not. Tell me what you think. Avmatoran (talk) 00:51, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, sure, go ahead. It's a vehicle that appeared in Dino Attack RPG, is it not? --PeabodySam (talk) 01:05, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, but should I make a new section, or add it to an existing section? Avmatoran (talk) 18:21, October 19, 2012 (UTC)